


Шестая встреча

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, maybe au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Шесть раз, когда Энси встречалась с Лебедем Туонелы.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Шестая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон, что луонто Энси — ястреб.

Впервые Энси увидела Лебедя, когда ей было двенадцать и водный тролль утянул её в глубину озера. Отец и тётя нырнули за ней, и, к счастью, этот тролль был небольшим, так что они сумели её отбить. Но у неё ещё долго мелькали перед глазами красные пятна — красные перья.

Тогда она не поняла, что это значит, и никто не мог объяснить: в их семье мало знали о том, что в старом мире называли фольклором и мифами. Годы спустя женщина с седыми волосами и холодным именем рассказала ей, научила её песням, что старше старого мира, и показала изнанку яви, мир снов, познакомила с частью её собственной души — луонто. А годы и ещё несколько лет спустя Энси провожала душу госпожи Луми* среди туманов и тёмных вод. Тогда она поклонилась Лебедю Туонелы и сказала нужные слова, хотя сомневалась, что величественная птица заметила её.

Зато в другой раз — заметила почти наверняка. Трудно не заметить того, кто буквально оттолкнул тебя с дороги.

У Энси были магия, копьё и ястребиные крылья и, в общем-то, не было причин помогать незнакомцу, которого тянули под воду твари мира снов, — но не было и привычки оставаться в стороне. Получилось, надо полагать, не слишком вежливо, но она надеялась, что Лебедь не будет держать на неё зла. В конце концов, она извинилась.

(А с тем, чем закончилась встреча со спасённым магом в реальности, это дело определённо того стоило.)

И рано, рано умирать, когда детям нет ещё и десяти, так что она перемотала бинтами из рубашки разодранное бедро и пробиралась через почти бесконечное болото к стоянке охотников, только одной магией, кажется, не давая себя отключиться. Сгорая в лихорадке, пряталась под выворотнем от холодного дождя и тварей, которые бродят по ночам, и на третью ночь уже почти наяву видела то птицу в алом оперении, то женщину с белой кожей и алыми волосами, столь прекрасную, что от этого становилось жутко; и сколько бы ни повторяла себе, что рано, — но, наверное, ушла бы с ней, если бы не Хилья, которую чутьё погнало на поиски.

В деревне тётя Кайно, седая и полуслепая, напоила её лекарствами и травяными отварами, вскрыла рану, выпуская гной, промыла и зашила, зашептала наговорами. «Слишком рано», — вздохнула Энси, прежде чем заснуть на пахнущей травами постели в её доме, — и потом ещё годы и годы не видела посланницы Туони.

Слишком рано.

_А потом — слишком поздно._

Лалли забрал винтовку, но у неё оставался нож, и она надеялась, что ей ещё хватит остатков собственной воли, чтобы не стать частью пожирающей её твари, не подпитать собой её силу. Лезвием — по горлу, непослушной рукой, перебарывая контроль, и Энси улыбнулась, когда над ней распахнулись алые крылья — _теперь пора_ — но через мгновение их заслонила темнота.

Она всё-таки не успела уйти.

Она почти не сознавала себя, почти не ощущала времени; ей оставалось только ждать, прислушиваясь к шёпоту родной крови, и не надеяться даже, потому что в ней почти не осталось того, что могло бы чувствовать; только верить и немного помнить.

Она ждала, пока за тёмной пеленой чужой воли, сковавшей её, не вспыхнуло обжигающе яркое пламя. Пока её не позвали — тоже ни на что не надеясь; тогда она собрала всё, чем когда-то была, чтобы помочь тем, кого почти не помнила, — хоть на одно мгновение сдержать голодную темноту.

И сгореть вместе с ней.

Пламя оседало, рассыпалось алыми перьями, поднималось горделивым изгибом лебединой шеи. Тем, кого она почти не помнила, Энси могла сказать лишь одно: «Живите». А у неё теперь остались только ястребиные крылья — и этого ей было довольно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lumi (фин.) — снег


End file.
